A Weasley Surprise
by Luthina
Summary: When Gryffindor beats Slytherin for the House Cup, everyone is elated. Emotions are running wild in the excited locker room. Angelina Johnson's so happy, she might even kiss someone.


**A Weasley Surprise**

Angelina was beyond happy. Winning a Quidditch game usually put her over the edge with delight, but this was a euphoric high she hadn't anticipated. Beating Slytherin had never been so sweet. She practically floated to the locker rooms on a cloud.

The rest of the team was around her, patting each other on the back and exchanging congratulations about each other's performance. Everyone shared the same elated looks on their faces, obviously sharing Angelina's pride in the team and mutual satisfaction in their individual performances. They gathered in the gender-neutral room inside the door for Oliver to give them his speech about how proud he was. Oliver's grin was so big that he could barley talk; he kept interrupting himself with laughter. When his speech turned and he began to give his farewell, his eyes welled with tears. Quidditch had been a big part of Oliver's time at Hogwarts and Angelina knew he would miss it. Angelina had been privy to the fact he had been drafted by Puddlemere United, but this was the first time he announced it to the team.

"And I also wanted to announce who I have chosen to replace me as captain." Oliver looked at them all, trying to add anticipation with his pause. He was always doing that, and Angelina took the moment to consider the options.

Katie was a likely choice, but she would only have the position for a year before she graduated, and Angelina doubted Oliver would want that. Harry was far too young and Alicia was graduating. She knew Oliver wasn't going to pick one of the twins so they would have to be co-captains.

"Congratulations, Angelina!"

Even though she was expecting it, she still squealed in delight. Ever since she was young, Angelina had dreamed of playing Quidditch for Hogwarts. When she saw Gryffindor play her first year and watched Charlie Weasley catch the snitch with more grace than she had ever imagined, she knew she had to play on the team. Making the team her third year had been a great accomplishment.

Angelina's teammates swarmed her to show their congratulations. If it was possible, Angelina was even happier than she had been when walking into the locker room. Fred and George picked her up on their shoulders as the rest of the team cheered. It was a dream come true.

The twins lowered her back to the ground and Katie and Alicia headed to take quick showers and change before heading back to the inevitable party in the Common Room. The boys snuck away as Oliver gave Angelina his play book, explaining what all of his symbols and shorthand meant so she could continue on as he had.

Angelina wasn't really paying attention. Over Oliver's shoulder she saw Fred Weasley, waiting to talk to her. He was looking down at his shoe and rubbing at a spot of dirt on the floor. A moment later he glanced up, noticing her eyes and him and a mischievous grin crossed his face. Angelina tried to suppress a smile herself as she forced her attention back to Oliver.

While her mind was racing, her eyes stayed on Oliver and she nodded occasionally. There had to be a reason Fred was waiting to speak with her. Angelina hadn't thanked him for throwing his bat at Flint during the game. It wasn't a bad foul and she wasn't hurt, but the sentiment was there. The twins always had their hearts in the right place.

Oliver was still talking three minutes later when Angelina broke from her thoughts and kindly put her hand on his shoulder. "I've got it, Oliver. I'll owl you if I have any questions."

"Right," he conceded with a sigh. "It's in your hands now." He turned and walked to the showers, staring at the floor in what she expected to be an attempt at biting back another flood of tears.

Angelina met Fred's eyes again. "Congrats," he repeated from before. "We were sure he'd pick you, it was the only logical choice."

Angelina smiled. "Thanks."

He moved toward her. "I'm looking forward to next season."

"Oh? Because Overbearing Oliver will be gone?" Wood had earned the nickname Angelina and her friends affectionately used. It was not a bad thing that he had so much passion, but it was hard to keep up with his expectations.

Fred laughed. "That, and I'll be taking orders from someone much easier on the eyes."

Angelina couldn't help the blush that crossed her face. She had always thought the twins were incredible. It could be a side effect of her fan-girl crush on Charlie during her early years, but as she had gotten to know them, she thought it could be more genuine. Whenever she was able to tell them apart, she found Fred to be more inclined to be more flirtatious with her and she never minded returning his playful jabs.

Call it impulse or a result of a euphoric high, but Angelina couldn't stop herself. She threw her arms around Fred's neck and planted a kiss on his lips, catching him completely off guard.

He took an involuntary step back. "What was that for?" His tone wasn't accusing or disgusted, merely curious.

"It's been a great day," Angelina said with a huge smile.

"That it has," he answered with a smile. His hands found her waist and this time he initiated the kiss.

Angelina wasn't sure exactly what it was she was thinking when she first kissed Fred, but she was glad she had now. He was taller than her, which was rare with her long frame. He was gentle as he held her and soft as he kissed her. And of course, he was smiling throughout.

She let her hands wander a bit, bringing one to his shoulder and reaching the other to the back of his neck, where she intertwined her fingers in his fiery hair. His lips moved with hers and his tongue gently skimmed her bottom lip, making her smile even more.

"I hope you're not using me, Angelina," he said with a laugh, moving his mouth to her neck. "I'd be just as motivated to play well next year if you hadn't started this."

Her shoulders shook from a quick laugh. "No. But don't start thinking I'll go easier on you next year during training." She took on a haughty tone. "I am still your captain."

"Yeah, sure you are; next year." Fred kissed her neck down to her Quidditch robes and she sighed. Her hands traveled down to his hips and pulled him closer to her.

"I owe you a thank you," she whispered. "For getting back at Flint after he fouled me.

The red-head froze mid kiss and took a step back to look her in the eye. "That wasn't me," he said slowly.

Angelina flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I guess I owe George a thank you later, then." She reached one hand for his shoulder, hoping to continue on where they had started, but to no avail as he stepped back further.

"No," he said with a sigh, "you owe Fred thanks."

Angelina's hands rushed to cover her gaping mouth as she realized the mistake she had made. If it wasn't the boy in front of her who had bloodied Flint's nose and it was Fred who had done it, that could only mean one thing.

"I'm so sorry, George!" She knew it wasn't enough, but it was all she had at the moment.

George smiled, shaking his head. "Are we really that identical?"

With a pained expression on her face, she nodded. Inwardly, she was cursing herself for her stupidity and impulsiveness. She had to be more observant with identical twins around.

He reached to scratch the back of his neck in a look of utter defeat. "Would you have still done that if you knew it was me?" he asked. Angelina couldn't tell if he was curious or serious. Instead of a reply, she continued to look at him, mouth agape with no sound coming out.

"Right," he nodded, humor instantly coming up to shield what appeared to be disappointment. "Well, Freddie will be happy to know how you feel about him. He's fancied you for a while I think." His light tone was a drastic change from what she had expected. George glanced at her again and Angelina could tell he was hoping she would correct him.

She really was at a loss for what to say. Of course she had assumed it was Fred because of his flirting and she had assumed she was returning some unspoken affection. Knowing she had just kissed George, Angelina didn't know if she could look Fred in the face again with him knowing what she had done.

"Please don't tell him," she whispered.

George smiled. "I won't. But don't be surprised if he sits next to you at breakfast tomorrow."

Angelina couldn't raise her gaze to meet his brown eyes; she was too embarrassed. She felt George's hand under her chin and finally raised her eyes to meet his. He smiled.

"If it doesn't work out with my brother, let me know." He flashed her one last smile and turned to the showers, leaving Angelina to wonder if the twins were alike in _every_ way.

* * *

**A/N-** Hey guys! I know this is very different from my last story, but I wanted to write a one-shot! This is set during Harry's third year (Prisoner of Azkaban). I'm trying to develop certain writing skills and using this as a medium. Originally this was going to be a George/Angelina story because I wanted to explain how they got together, but when I remembered she dated Fred in school, I decided to plant another seed: why she would go from one to the other. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
